Janet Johnston and the Wizarding World
by Jesimae
Summary: Harry Potter Fanfic, HP OotP SPOLIER! Do not read this if you haven't read the fifth HP book, or you will find out who died, and I know people HATE that!


Janet Johnston and the Wizarding World  
A Harry Potter FanFic  
By R. Jane Bouchard  
  
DISCLAIMER: The author, R. Jane Bouchard does not own anything related to "Harry Potter". This fanfiction is wrote solely for the purpose of self enjoyment, not for profit, or any other means. The author may place her fanfiction on a website, solely for the purpose of displaying her skill, no personal gain. If such persons were to offer her money or anything, for her writing, she would refuse, as she does not own Harry Potter in anyway, and cannot legally distribute any forms of writing directly related.  
On a personal note, I was going to follow JK Rowling's writing style, but I found I don't want to draw on the short story any longer than it should take. I don't think my poor brain can take too much writing, nor the others who wish to read this. You'd be waiting a while for another chapter.  
  
  
  
It was a nice, early morning in Little Whinging, Surrey, with blue skies and the mention of the day's temperature to average at about twenty-six degrees, which made an enticing offer to those who had been cooped up inside for the week of rain that they had been enduring. Janet Johnston, or more commonly known as Jane, was taking advantage of this beautiful day to walk to the market. Smiling brightly, the dark haired youth, shut the front door of number six, Maple Avenue, with a smart click. Flicking her long dark hair, she hops down the few steps and onto the sidewalk.  
  
Maple Avenue was the street behind Pivet Drive, it too, was identical in the houses, the same large, square houses, set in perfect rows, and the same paved driveways. On this street, lived a most extraordinary young person, a girl, Janet Johnston. No one ever noticed her, in the wizarding world, for their eyes were glued to the infamous Harry Potter, who lived at number four, Pivet Drive. All that separated these two houses were a street, and one other house. Furthermore, Janet Johnston also goes to the same school as Harry Potter, Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
But this is where the similarity's end. Jane's shoulder blade length brown hair lay straight, perfectly straight, and it seemed to never muss up, even through the severest of winds. She wore no glasses, nor had a scar, and her eyes were the colour of the sky, a deep September blue. Freckles dance across the bridge of her nose, which could be labelled as a trifle large, playing in her deep tan. She was not a beautiful young woman, though her body was not big, nor anything unproportionate, her wide mouth matched her slightly larger nose. It just seemed that she was just ordinary, an ordinary girl who goes off to boarding school during the year, only returning for Christmas and summer holiday's to her aging grandmother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grandmother Harman was a squib, a child born to pure-blooded witch parents, with no magical abilities herself. But her granddaughter was no squib, she was a true blue witch, as strong as all her ancestors were. Mrs. Harman married a wizard, then had her first son, Richard, then her daughter, Janet's mother, Barbara. Barbara was accepted into Hogwarts, as well as her brother, who later was expelled due to some circumstance including a joke shop... Barbara went to school with, and graced the same year as, Harry's father, James Potter, and his mother, Lily Evans, who came from a Muggle family. Indeed, her sister took care of poor orphaned Harry, though no one could say with that great of care.  
  
Barbara was involved in the Dark Arts, hanging around fellow student Severus Snape. She couldn't say why, but the ravishing redhead fell madly in love with the surly, long nosed, greasy haired outcast. She was of Hufflepuff, taking covetous looks whenever she could. On the day of their OWLs, Barbara watched in horror as James and his friends goaded Severus. They had always done so, madly taunting, teasing and tormenting the young wizard.  
  
Barbara knew that darkness stirred deep in Severus, but how deep did it actually run? Barbara was not surprised when Severus became involved with the Death Eaters. She could hardly blame him, but she didn't believe that muggle born, or anyone not of pureblood should be killed, or not allowed into Hogwarts. Her love was unrequited until the night before the downfall of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.  
  
Severus, having shown no interest in either males or females, took quite a surprising switch to Barbara, the day she joined the Death Eaters. She was an excelling witch, an Aurorer who knew her services would come in handy to Voldemort, as she knew he would trimumph, as her specialty was transmutation, the ability to alter one's own appearance at will, and being an animagus. To make a long story short, the Death Eater gang were celebrating their good fortune on some matter that is now lost, when they all over indulged in the spirits.  
  
Barbara woke the next morning to find the greasy haired, adult Severus Snape in her bed. Naked. Swallowing her emotions and feelings, the confused, and still drunk Barbara, left. She disappeared from sight. Snape, however, awoke to an empty bed, and the feeling he'd lost something extremely important, if only he could remember. He too, could not remember the night that rested behind them, although he somehow felt... different, more alive.  
  
That night, Lord Voldemort was defeated by a tiny boy, an infant by the name of Harry Potter. The boy was under a year old. He did not escape the incident, that claimed the lives of both his parents, no, he sustained a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, which in turn destroyed the Dark Lord himself. Barbara, who had fled, was so happy that he had failed, forgot all about the Death Eaters, and her strange appearance in Serverus Snape's bed. Until two months later.  
  
Thinking that her overdue period was due to the stress on her mind, Barbara was quite shocked one morning when she became violently ill, and no magical cure would fix her ailment. So she did the Muggle thing and went to the doctor, sure there was some muggle thing wrong with her. There wasn't. She was pregnant, and not knowing how, when or where. It took until a few nights later when a horrible nightmare of Voldemort awoke her, sweat pouring in icy waves down her body. Snape. Severus Snape.  
  
But he could never know. Barbara fled back to the village she had grown up in, Little Whining, Surrey, to her Squib mother where she gave birth in moderate silence seven months later. What she had not known was that Harry Potter also resided in this sleepy little town, so close by. She was named as a Death Eater by a fellow comrade, as to them not to be sent to Azkaban. Not telling anyone of her motherhood, Barbara Harman was sent to Azkaban where she was murdered by an insane inmate.  
  
Barbara's daughter was named Janet Johnston, in her future safety. Nobody knew of Barbara's background but her mother, who wasn't registered as a witch. Grandmother Harman raised Jane as a muggle, and so it was quite surprising to Janet when she received an owl, and a letter proclaiming of witchcraft and wizardry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
